99 Cahill Friends
by 39cluesgal
Summary: Songfic based around the song '99 Biker Friends'. Please read and review! .


**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't been around for a while. I actually am using my mom's computer right now, because mine still won't work. But I thought I might owe you guys a nice little songfic. :) **

**I don't own the 39 clues or Bowling for Soup. :D**

Dan and Ian peered into Jake's window, watching for the perfect moment to strike. Sinead was in a tree on the other side of the house with binoculars. Hamilton and Jonah were in the Cahill Command Center, feeding Dan and Ian information.

_**Such a big man, such a little chick, I think it all goes back to your tiny…**_

The blinds carefully opened from a device in the CCC. Dan and Ian cast a quick smirk at each other. They couldn't wait to exact revenge on Jake for what he had done to her.

_**Pickup truck in the driveway, sticker on the window, rest in peace number three**_

Their ears filled with Hamilton's thick voice.

"We have Sinead working on the truck. She's getting it rigged right now."

_**Tell all your friends how you put her place, seven pounds of makeup just to hide her beat up face**_

_**Such a pretty face**_

Dan remembered back to when he first realized something was up.

_Amy walked in the front door. Dan was playing video games. Amy ran past him quickly to get up to her room. She had her red hair covering half of her face. Dan was eating Poptarts and had wrappers all over the floor. He heard Amy's steps across the hallway. He quickly shoved the wrappers into a pile._

"_Amy, you're not going to yell at me?"_

_She quickly shook her head and ran into the room across the hallway. Dan paused his videogame._

"_Amy? What's wrong?" _

_No response._

_He ran into the room, to see a big bruise on Amy's throat and left eye._

"_What happened?" _

"_N-n-nothing," she croaked._

_**It takes a tough man to slap her around**_

"He thinks he's such a tough man," Ian mumbled.

_**Such a bad guy to keep such a good girl down **_

"Why does she even go back to him?"

_**She's wearing shades but we all see behind that tinted glass**_

"We have a visual on Amy," Sinead said. "She's wearing dark sunglasses. She's in the back of the room."

"She never liked parties," Dan sighed.

_**And I've got 99 Cahill friends that wanna kick your butt**_

The ear pieces crackled. "We have the agents in there to monitor suspicion."

_**Tell her that you're sorry, blame it on the beer, your dad was mean to you, your friends think you're a butthole**_

One time, Ian and Natalie came over to discuss some Cahill business.

"_Where's Amy?" Ian asked Dan._

"_In her room."_

"_Isn't she part of the meeting?"_

"_She told me to tell you she wasn't feeling well, but she'd be down later."_

_Natalie decided to pay her a visit. They heard a shriek come from upstairs. _

_Ian and Dan ran up to see Natalie pointing and gasping at Amy's face._

"_Her _makeup_! It's horrible!"_

_Amy had splotches of white covering parts her face. She had tried to blend it all together, unsuccessfully. _

_This was definitely unlike her. _

_**And I do too**_

"He's such a butthole!" Dan glowered at the tall figure through the window. Ian nodded.

_**Over-compensated for your small shoes**_

_**Taking her away, but you won't say when **_

"Did you know that he keeps promising to take her on a cruise, but he never says when, and he never does anything?"

_**Hold her in your arms tell her this won't happen again**_

Amy walked over to Jake and he held her close during a slow dance.

_**When will this end?**_

_**Well it takes a tough man to slap her around**_

_**Such a bad guy to keep such a good girl down**_

_**She's wearing shades but we all see behind the tinted glass**_

"We can see the marks under her sunglasses. Are we going to take action?"

_**And I've got 99 Cahill friends who wanna kick your butt**_

_**I wish Bruce Lee was here right now**_

_**With his trusty nun chucks**_

_**Chuck Norris is still alive **_

_**So let's call up Walker, Texas Ranger**_

_**All the dudes from "Danger Danger"**_

"I wish Bruce Lee was here right now, with his _trusty nun chucks_! Or Chuck Norris… or all the dudes from 'Danger, Danger," Dan grinned.

_**Let's get the A-team, 50 cent with his bling-bling and a couple of prison guards**_

"I wish we had 50 cent. He could slap Jake with his bling-bling," Jonah said.

_**Well it takes a tough man to slap her around**_

"We're a go," Hamilton said loudly. The last person had left the party through the front door, and only Jake and Amy were left.

_**Such a bad guy to keep such a good girl down**_

"_You didn't say anything! How could you embarrass me like that? Idiot!"_

_**She's wearing shades but we all see behind the tinted glass**_

Jake lifted up his fist to her face. Amy recoiled.

_**And I've got 99 Cahill friends that wanna kick your butt**_

Then the door opened.

_**99 Madrigal friends**_

_**I hope that you can run fast**_

"I hope that you can run fast," Dan smirked.

_**69 Lucian friends**_

_**Start running now**_

"Perhaps he should start running now."

_**99 Janus friends**_

Jonah got an evil grin.

_**69 Tomas friends**_

Hamilton smirked.

_**69 Ekat friends**_

Sinead jumped in, to run to Amy.

_**We're gonna kick your butt!**_

Jake's surprise showed on his face. He lowered his fist and turned to face the two Cahill boys.

Dan jumped at him ninja style, and tackled Jake. The shock kept him down for a second, but just a second.

That was when the real fighting began.

.panic.

Thirty minutes later, Jake was lying on the floor, promising he'd never hurt Amy ever again, which was true, because she broke up with him. She realized something: The guy that came and beat up her abusive boyfriend was the one who truly loved her.

She loved Sinead, Jonah, and Hamilton.

But she loved Dan and Ian even more.

(Especially Ian!)

**How was it, y'all? Was it ok? Reviews are accepted with awesomeness.**

**POLL: If you had a significant other who hurt you, be it mind or body, would you stay with them/get back together with them?**


End file.
